Jealousy and Passion
by MudbloodWriter
Summary: NOT MY CHARACTERS  Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors in this one, I will amend it at a later date     Hermione, sick of seeing Ron and Lavender, goes off to find something to entertain her, and leaves with a new experience.


Hermione was furious with the way the events were unfolding over the past few weeks, it made her sick to her stomach to see Ronald Bilius Weasley exchanging saliva with Lavender Brown on the Gryffindor couch for _everyone_ to witness. She would normally just ignore it, perhaps talk to Harry, but this week had grown widely out of control... every chance Lavender got, she would pounce on Ronald, sucking all the wind from him. Hermione was working on a theory that she was half Dementor, but upon sharing this with Ginny, Ginny did nothing but tell her off for being jealous. She wasn't _jealous!_ Absolutely not.

Enough was enough when she made a comment about marrying him, Hermione stood up and slammed her book onto the arm of the chair causing Ron to look up at her with a look of disgust,  
>"Who pissed in your pumpkin juice?" He joked but Hermione was sick of him, him with his smug little grin that caused him to get tiny dimples in his cheeks... "Stop it" She growled as she stormed through the hallway to the great hall, bursting through the doors. She stomped her way down to the front stage, tossing the book she was reading down first, followed by her coat and then wand before she herself, dropped heavily to the wooden step,<br>"Stupid, snivelling, snogging Ronald. I hope he gets chapped lips!" She growled to herself, "What? Is he now so bloody... in love with her he ignores his best friend?" she kept going, getting louder and louder with anger. She stopped before she worked herself into a state, grunting and smacking the book onto her bare knees.  
>Well, well well; if it isn't Goody-Goody-Granger" A silhouette drawled from the doorway at the top of the room, she knew instantly who it was just by the way his voice made her hairs stand on end,<br>"Breaking curfew are we? Tisk, tisk... wouldn't want, say – a student patrol officer to catch you, would we?" he coaxed, speaking each word as he stepped forward with the stupid swag (which looked more like a limp) he was so fond of,  
>"oh excellent. Sarcastic company... just what I needed" she rolled her eyes, looking down at the book and flicking it to a random page,<br>"less of the attitude, Granger." He teased further, causing her to tense her jaw and look up through her lashes,  
>"If you insist upon being in here, Malfoy, I suggest you keep quiet. I'm reading." she kept it blunt, attempting to ignore his presence. But he just kept on coming closer until the toes of his shoes met hers,<br>"You shouldn't be out of bed at a time like this, run along back to Saint Potter and Weasel before this becomes unpleasant." He remarked, she could practically hear him smirking, cockily; she raised her hand close to his face, feeling his breath on the palm of her hand,  
>"Quiet. I'm reading." She smirked, not tearing her glance from the book. He frowned deeply, glaring at her – obviously unimpressed by being told off by her of all people,<br>"Granger." He growled through gritted teeth, "Take your _stupid_ little book, and go to your dorm. Now." He sounded forceful, she still wasn't in the mood to play futile games,  
>"And why would I do that... it's such a pleasant evening..." she teased – knowing he hated it when she got confident with him.<br>"It's past curfew, Granger. Do you know who I am?" he sneered, almost spitting her name back at her. She could feel his core temperature rising as he bit his tongue, controlling his temper,  
>"Yes." She replied smugly, cocking her head to glance up and him, "and that is one of the reasons I am not obeying your order." She shrugged, returning to the textbook she had borrowed from Professor Slughorn, he raised one of is dark blonde eyebrows -<br>Oh is it? Are you questioning my authority Granger? Because trust me, you don't want to do that..." she could sense his hand moving to retrieve his wand, she snapped her head up at him, craning her neck to look at his face – to see the end of his wand pointing straight at her, really getting sick of his presence, she stood up, pushing his wand from her face with the palm of her hand,  
>"I am not in the mood for your antics Malfoy." She pushed past him, trying to leave the hall,<br>"That's it Granger, better be going... This isn't an antic you filthy Mudblood, I was serious." He remarked through gritted teeth once again. She could hear him holstering his wand again with such force, it was classed as shoving it. But he followed her,  
>"Since when have you out past curfew Granger? Thought you were all about the rules?" he was close behind her, she could hear the legs of his over-priced trousers rubbing at his thighs,<br>"I left for some air." She stopped in her tracks, causing him to skid to a halt, "I was feeling rather... nauseous." She frowned in a similar manner to him; she wasn't sure what compelled her to answer to him,  
>"Stop asking questions. It's rude to pry." Draco was not best pleased,<br>"I can ask as many questions as I like Granger!" he drew his wand again, pointing it at the back of her head,  
>"either use your wand for magic and not a poking device, or don't use it at all." She sighed, rubbing her temple with her warm fingers,<br>"Well, if I were you, granger, I would consider myself lucky to have me touch you. Filthy Mudblood." He sneered causing Hermione to snort in a less than lady-like manner,  
>"Lucky? I should take a shower and burn my robes if you were to... touch me..." she faked a shudder and turned to face him, her cheeks pink with annoyance. He glared at her face,<br>"I should disinfect my wand! Seeing as it touched you." She scoffed at how immature he was acting -  
>"oh do be mature at some point Draco, I hold better conversations with first years." She muttered as she turned her body to face his; she could clearly see she had ticked him off – and to be honest, it was turning into a game for her. She was always the butt of his torment, but now the tables had turned.<br>"Are you implying I'm immature? If that was immature – then your words clearly were before as well!" he was right in her face, his chest inches from hers. She took in a deep breath,  
>"I think it's clear who is the most immature here..." Not moving back, something about being so close to someone, in this way – made it almost impossible not to enjoy it... that was until he spoke.<br>"Oh wow, coming from Granger, using 'most' in front of a word to accuse?" he laughed harshly, "you are coming up with useless comebacks" frowning, she glares at him  
>" Why are you still here? Her voice quieter than before, moving back slightly as her temperature rises,<br>"Because I want to make sure you go back to your room, Granger." He coughed, causing her to turn her face and wrinkle her nose in disgust,  
>"Well" she started, her voice oozing with sarcasm, "Sorry to disappoint, but that isn't going to happen soon..." she turned from him, throwing her textbook on a bench before sitting on the top, he grinned devilishly,<br>"Go back to Potter and Blood-traitor-Weasley" he stepped closer again,  
>"You are <em>easily<em> the biggest _arse_ I have ever had the displease to come across. I am not going back. Leave it at that." She crossed her arms and rested them on her knees.  
>"Oooh, I'm so scared and hurt Granger" He matched her sarcastic tone, carrying it off rather well. She turned her face to his once more, her jaw clenched,<br>"Well, aren't you the joker" She winced at him as he laughed at his own taunting,  
>"Took you that long did it? Really not living up to the 'Brightest Witch of your age'... Just admit it, you know you want to" He goaded, leaving her confused,<br>"Admit what exactly?" she tilted her head, looking up and down, making him smirk – delighted he had her attention,  
>"That you like me. I can just... tell" he leaned into her face again, giving her a daring look, him being so close caused her to attain goosebumps on the back of her neck, she burst out laughing in an attempt to shake him from his high horse,<br>"What? What on _earth_ did you say?" she kept laughing to herself so he spoke over her,  
>"You heard me. You <em>like<em> me." Still in close proximity to her face.  
>"Oh, don't flatter yourself" she kept it short, she could feel her heart speeding up and her cheeks burning,<br>"Flattery? Oh, no – I don't need that... I'm right aren't I?" he tried not to crack a smile, biting on his lip, drawing her attention to his perfectly formed mouth; she exhaled, trying to keep her eyes off him,  
>"I never said that. Nor will I ever say that, especially if you get a kick out of hearing it." She scowled defensively at him causing him to raise both eyebrows,<br>"Actually, it would be rather repulsive." He shrugged, yet she could tell he was lying as he shuffled awkwardly, looking down both ends of the hall then back at her. A small piece of hair escaped from behind her ear, he was so much more than tempted to lightly drag his fingertips over her skin, pushing it from her face, she swallowed hard,  
>"Oh, ouch." She remarked, only half sarcastic, "Aren't you the charmer?" she laughed rudely to wound him equally, this didn't work -<br>"Ha! Why thank you." He joked, she was shocked he thanked her, "So, am I right Granger?" he continued causing her to groan irritably,  
>"Must you be so pestering all the time!" she licked her bottom lip out of habit as she looked up at him,<br>"Why, yes. It's a good quality of mine, go on then. Admit it." He continued, she rolled her eyes,  
>"Or what? I don't have to tell you anything" she breathed as she tilted her head back slightly, directing his attention to her neck, he swallowed, reminding himself how he wasn't interested.<br>"Fine, don't say it, I couldn't care less" he shrugged and started to walk off, winding her up a treat, in a true Hermione Granger fashion, she puffed out her chest slightly, taking in a heavy breath,  
>"Really? Walking away? How bloody typical!" she slid off the bench, leaning across it to grab her book, causing Malfoy's curious eyes to wander, then he remembered she had insulted him,<br>"Why would -I- want to stay when I can give others detention?" he laughed, "Unless there's something you have to say Granger?" she was gobsmacked, attempting a witty comeback but failing, she chocked on the words she had planned, sitting down at the bench, dropping her head into her hands, she can see him strut over to her, standing next to her with his arms folded across his chest,  
>"something wrong there Granger?" she could decipher whether his tone was sarcastic or sincere, she did however, let a small laugh escape at the strut he just preformed,<br>"Nothing. Run along and find someone else to pester." She waves her hand as though to shoo him,  
>"Alright then. If you say so Granger." He backed up causing her temper to flair,<br>"oh come ON! What is with your behaviour? Why are you so impossible!" she suddenly claps her hand over her mouth in horror as she was only meant to think that, causing him to stop dead and turn on his heels with a shocked expression,  
>"What?" he paced back to her "I'm not wasting my time with someone who won't admit their feelings for me, even when its staring them straight in the face. That's 'what is up with my behaviour'" he grimaced down at her,<br>"being hypothecal, if I was to tell you, you would skip back to the dungeons and tell dumb and dumber what just happened! You think you have this impeccable talent for keeping yourself a secret? You don't!" She turned slightly pink in the face, her voice whispering but harsh and severe.  
>"Is that what you think? I don't tell those idiots everything! I only let certain people see the real me... and, despite the fact I say it – my father often doesn't hear about most of it, in fact – he knows very little about me and has very little desire to find out – you think you can unravel me in one evening? You are wrong." He was forceful but not aggressive towards her, she was drawn in like bees to nectar; she found the way his brow furrowed was endearing and rather attractive...<br>So what? So what if I liked you? Or still do? What does it change? I'm still the girl you will torment for the frizzy hair and large teeth, the one with dirty blood! But guess what I no longer- " she was forcefully silenced by his lips on hers, pushing her back against the table, his hand around her wrist. At first she struggled but the heat and size of him against her seemed a sweet surrender, she did refuse to kiss back though,  
>"Oh come on Granger, live a little" he spoke against her lips, biting at them at the end of each word, she did need to surrender once or twice, it was boring to be the logical one when Harry and Ron are twisting tongues with someone... she snapped her hand from his grip, resting it on his shoulder, tangling her long fingers in his hair,<br>"This doesn't mean I like you" she pulled back to breathe as he smirked down at her,  
>"I'm not overly fond of you either" he forced another kiss on her, using one hand to steady them, resting on the table; the other on her back, debating whether or not to undo her bra-strap.<p>

His fingers snaked around the clasp, at first Hermione didn't notice, too caught up in the powerful kiss but as soon as it slipped and snapped against her back she pulled back, pushing him with her free hand,  
>"We agreed, we don't like each other, so therefore... that is out of bounds." He couldn't believe she was setting rules, even now!<br>"Granger – you are so infuriating I don't understand how Weasel and Pottie can stand you!" he hissed at her, pulling his hair at the back where her hand was,  
>"You have the manners of a hungry Gorilla!" she panted, trying to regain composure,<br>"Shut it Granger, before I regret it." He turned to leave, but she wasn't having any of it; she grabbed his sleeve, causing him to spin and face her furiously.  
>"WHAT?" He bellowed, his brow furrowing again, this time, she took advantage, snapping her arms behind his head and locking them there, pulling herself up against him and pressing her lips to his, he grabbed for her arms at first – tugging at them but surrendering to the sweetness of her, she parted her lips as he looked for entrance, she moaned slightly, delighting him and causing him to want her more, as his kiss became more urgent, she pulled back, looking up at him and releasing his neck,<br>"I think I will return to my dorm now" she smirked and grabbed the book, her wand and coat before he could protest, exiting out the hall, calling back over her shoulder,  
>"I'm in here every night... at the same time".<br>Draco was left alone to think. Had he really just kissed Hermione Granger? Did he let her kiss him a second time? A genuine, happy smile crossed his face, one that had no hidden meaning or sarcasm imbedded in it.


End file.
